1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for the continuous treatment of textile fabrics including decatizing and crabbing or setting of the fabric. The invention is particularly applicable to wool and wool mixture fabrics, for example knitted fabrics.
2. Prior Art
Various methods for treating fabric with a chemical crabbing agent are known. In such methods the chemical agent is applied to the fabric which is then passed through a drying stage and, if required by the nature of the fabric, a shearing stage, before setting takes place in the pressing or decatizing stage. In this type of process, the desired chemical reaction setting effect to be produced by the crabbing agent may be lost because of evaporation or volatilization of the crabbing agent in the drying stage.